samara of the corn
by mydarkobsession
Summary: samara had power, it scared her parents and caused her to be ostracized but will this new town gatlin be the remedy for her pain au no pairing i own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Samara Morgan had loaded her things into the small family car, they were moving to another town, some god forsaken place called Gatlin

Samara Morgan had loaded her things into the small family car, they were moving to another town, some god forsaken place called Gatlin. Her father had said it was for her mother's health but samara knew better they were going there so they could escape the eyes of the people who knew about her power. They would buy a new farm and start fresh… that is until she accidentally killed someone again. They had been doing this since she was six she was 9 now and they were moving again.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"damn it where the hell is this place" her father yelled

"it shouldn't be to far now dear" her mother said

"won't it be great samara a whole new start" her mother continued

"don't screw it up kid" her father warned

"hn" samara replied without much feeling

They had been through this before many _many _times before

"Richard let's see if that man at the gas station can help" Anna Morgan said

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

So the Morgan family went to see if they could get direction

"oh no you don't wanna go to Gatlin" the grubby looking man said while wringing his hands "they're real religious there no place to bring your family"

"look we have been driving for hours we just want to get to gatlin" her father yelled

"Fine your funeral" the man said

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The wonderful Morgan family (ha) finally reached their destination.

"it looks kinda creepy" Anna stated

"I like it" samara whispered

There was then a bang and they family turned to see a boy that looked 17 with bright red hair and _very _dirty clothes approaching them with a knife


	2. a talk with Rachel

Samara found herself surrounded by five or six children below the age of 19. she had completely lost sight of her adopted parents, she kicked and fought but there were to many of them. She was eventually taken into the corn.

* * *

"Malachai who is this child?" a small boy that look only a few years older than her asked.

"She was found with the outlanders" the red haired boy apparently Malachai asked.

"Ahh I see" he turned to her "hello my child I am Isaac I speak on behalf of he who walks behind the rows. Our god, how old are you"

"Nine" samara whispered.

Isaac smiled and turned back to Malachai

"Take her to her room and see that she is properly dressed for the ceremony tonight."

* * *

Malachai took samara to a room that she was to share with Rachel.

"RACHEL!" he yelled

"Yes" Rachel said. She had wild curly hair and was not much taller than samara; she was obviously scared to death of Malachai

"I need you to take this outlander and get her ready for her ceremony."

"alright"

Rachel turned to samara with a big grin on her face.

"hi I'm Rachel I take care of ceremony's and some of the children what's your name"

Samara was silent and glaring at Rachel

"hello"

"…"

"um"

"It's Samara Morgan"

"well it won't be after tonight"

Samara raised her eyebrow

"And why is that"

"because your going to be baptised as a child of the corn."

"and if I refuse"

"Then Malachai will cut you up, put you on a cross and sacrifice you to our corn god."

"I'm not afraid of him"

"you should be"


	3. daddy dearest

That night samara was (after much kicking and nasty words) brought out to the corn field where her parents were to be sacrificed then she was to be baptised. There were torches everywhere and her adopted parents were hanging from crosses

* * *

"I know this must be horrible but just don't look at them" Rachel tried to comfort samara, it was unnecessary.

"what will they do to them" samara whispered staring at her father more than her mother.

"they must go to him"

"To who"

"he who walks behind the rows"

After the ceremony started and her parent were beginning to go to him, samara did something that no one else did. She started to laugh.

"is that girl insane" Malachai asked

"she may be in shock" Rachel whispered

Beween giggles samara got out " haha….daddy are you having fun……do you know how much ….I hate you……"

There was murmuring through the crowd of children but soon samara regained her composure and her baptism began

"he who walks behind the rows will show us her name in blood

Suddenly on the wall in bloos was written samara.

"huh" Isaac said dumbly samara smiled no one would guess that it was her that did that.

"We-well then it looks like your name is right samara" Isaac stuttered.

"can I go back to my room now"

"alright but you must come to my home to get the rules of our town and your new job.


End file.
